


Fagyöngy és O negatív

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Translation, True Love, Vampire! Even, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Isak Valtersen: vámpír vadász. Egész jól hangzik.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen





	Fagyöngy és O negatív

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mistletoe and Type O Negative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134807) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



Isak Valtersen: vámpír vadász. Egész jól hangzik.

 _Vámpír_ vadász.

Vámpír _vadász._

Persze, a hangsúlyozás súlyos különbségeket rejthet.

***

Az égen nagy, meghasadt kék még pedig olyan hihetetlenül, hogy az már a lehetetlen határát súrolja. A napsütés meleg és puhán simogatja a bőrt, ahogy a lassan a horizontba süllyed, és Isak arcára ráragyog, aki a kissé már túlnőtt, járda fölé érő füvön fekszik. Ez volt azonban az egyetlen hiba, ami megtalálható volt a makulátlan város kellős közepén.  
Isak szerette itt az évnek ezt a részét. Azok a hosszú napok, és az a súlytalan érzés, ami mindig is gyötörte, mikor reggelente kilépett az ajtaján, miután a tél végre kereket oldott. Végre elhajíthatta a fullasztó, hatalmas kabátokat, sálakat és sapkákat, a napfény lángjával pedig éppúgy elűzte a felhőket, ahogy a klausztrofóbiás ködöt is a fejéből, amit a sok sötét okozott.  
Bár… már nem szerette ezt az érzést. Óvatosan tekerte a filmszalagos kamerát maga előtt, míg lőtt pár sorozatnyi, villanásnyi képet, miközben a korai korszakból származó bluest lassan beindította hangszórójából. A szám úgy hangzott, mintha egy hatalmas sörösdobozban vették volna fel. A gép egy őskövület volt, régóta elavult technológia, vagy harminc évvel azelőtt gördülhetett le a futószalagról, hogy ő egyáltalán megszületett, de Isak mindig is némi szeretettel volt az öreg dolgok irányába.

Beletelt némi maszatolásba, hogy kirágassa ezt a fenevadat a garázs poros sarkából, ahol találta, majd előszerezzen egy akkora adag hosszabbítókábelt, ami kiérne idáig, szétszerelni, kitisztítani és utána újból összerakni, pontosan úgy, ahogyan szétjött. Kiválogatni és bogozni a kábeleket és elmetszeni őket. Órákba telt, mialatt az ő sápadt vállai rózsaszínre pirultak a napon, a homloka verejtéktől csillogott és a térdén fűfoltok éktelenkedtek.

Elforgatja a kapcsolót és a zene felgyorsul. Kétszeresére. Háromszorosára, majd mikor ismét megmozdítja a kapcsolót a zene lelassul, egy gyászének sebességére. Olyanra, ami azokra az alkalmakra való, amikor az ember egy koporsót cipel a vállán.

A nap egyre csak süllyed, le a horizont homályos vonala felé és elkezd vörösen ragyogni. Keletre az ég korom sötét volt. Isak feláll, lesöpri magát, letörli az izzadtságot a homlokáról és a csuklóiról. Be kell mennie és el kell húznia a függönyöket. Evennek nem sokára fel kellene ébrednie.

***

A hó ropog a bakancsa alatt, a vállát húzza a hátizsákja, és a levegőben száll az a kristálytiszta illat, ami azt jelenti, hogy nemsokára még több hó várható. Isak egy tucat különböző okból van már késésben. Négy üzenet Jonastól, egy elúszott határidő a nyelvtan beadandójához és most még a sajátjai is azt akarják, hogy csatlakozzon az anyjához egy igehirdetésre. Aminek Isak nem igazán látja az értelmét, hiszen már úgy is tudják, hogyan végződik a történet.

Isak lenéz, egy kesztyűjével a fogai között, ahogyan bepötyögi Jonasnak a válaszát, amikor meglátja a másik üzenetet Eskildtől, aki arra kéri, hogy álljon meg a boltban és vegyen egy kis krémet a tojásikőrhöz. Ami gusztustalan, de már így is tartozik Eskildnek jó néhány szívességgel, és legalább ez az egy könnyű.

A bolt összes ablakából a karácsonyi világítástompa fénye visszatükröződött a nedves betonon, girlandok és izzósorok mindenhol, na meg persze az embertömeg, ami egymáson bucskázott át dolgukra sietve. Egyikőjük beleütközik Isakba és a fiú telefonja belezuhan a latyakba, mikor hősünk azzal van elfoglalva, hogy lábon maradjon a csúszós talajon. Éles hanggal csattan a betonon és képernyővel lefele áll meg a járda szélén, Isak pedig összerezzen. Jelenleg ez Schrödinger képernyője; egyszerre törött és nem törött.

\- Oh, bassza meg - mondja Isak, és végigméri azt az embert, aki nekiütközött. Egy pár cipő, amik nem valók ehhez az időhöz, amikben egy férfi hevesen imbolygó lábai vannak, még feljebb van a begombolatlan kabátja és egy sál, amit szorosan a nyaka köré tekert, az arca felejthető, ha nem lenne ennyire sápadt. Majdnem hogy már egyenesen zöld. A szája lazán lóg nyitva és a szemei üvegesek, Isak pedig felismeri az igazán kibaszottul részeg embert, amikor lát egyet. 

\- Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned. - A hangja búgó volt és sima, Isak egész testében pedig felkapcsoltak az apró vészjelzések, a gyomra egy kicsit mélyebbre süllyedt, mint általában.

Isak összehúzza a szemét és már a nyelve hegyén van a szellemes válasz, ami viszont sosem jut át a fogain.

A hang tulajdonosa éppen a részeg férfit terelgette ki az útból, az épület felé, ahol nekitámasztotta őt a falnak, egyik kezével a nyaka és a válla találkozásának, másik kezével a felkarjába markolva tartva őt. Volt valami abban, ahogyan ilyen közel voltak egymáshoz, és Isak biztos volt benne, hogy ismerik egymást.

\- Figyelj rá, hogy merre jársz - mondja a férfi, ahogyan a másikat enyhén a falhoz nyomva jelzi neki, hogy maradjon ott. Ekkor Isak felé fordul, egy teljes mosollyal a száján. A kabátja egészen a tetejéig begombolva, ami remekül kiemeli a szögletes állát. Magas. Nagyon magas, és a fekete gyapjúkabátja csodákat tesz az alakját és a csípője ívét. Lágy, majdnem gyermeki vonások egy olyan alapra fektetve, amit akár tiszta márványból is kifaraghattak volna. Kék szemek, amelyek olyan fényesek, hogy elűzik a sötétséget.

\- Jól vagy? - mondja a férfi egy lágy mosollyal és előre lép, bele a bolt ablakaiból áradó meleg fénybe. Isak most újraértékeli őt. Nehezen lehet több ő maga is egy egyszerű gyereknél, maximum néhány éves idősebb Isaknál. Fiatal, de a tartása egy nemesé. Vállai büszkén hátra húzva, álla büszkén felemelve, egy testtartás, amit valószínűleg még gyerekként neveltek bele és az akcentusa, ami valahogyan furcsának hangzik Isaknak, de nem tudja megmondani, miért.

Jobb szavak híján Isak a "kábító" szóval jellemezi magában a fiút, amit eddig soha nem használt még emberre. De hát ismét itt tartunk, nem is látott még soha sem ehhez foghatót, sosem érzett még ilyen sürgető ingert, hogy megérintse valaki ajkát, hogy ujjaival megismerje a másik minden egyes porcikáját és ajkaival kövesse azt.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezi az idegen Isakot ismét kissé lágyabb hangnemben, az apró mosolya még mindig jelen az ajkain. Kimondatlanul érződött, hogy hozzá van szokva ahhoz, hogy pislogás nélkül bámuljanak rá, és hogy az emberek nyelve megfagyjon, amikor beszélnek vele. Lehajol, felveszi Isak telefonját és Egek, még az ujjai is magával ragadók voltak. Hosszú és vékony, a körömágya halványkék volt a hidegtől. - Még mindig egyben van - mondta, folytatva az egyoldalú beszélgetésüket -, nincs semmi baja.

\- Igen, köszi - mondja Isak, ahogyan elveszi a telefont, és az a remegő, tűzforró érzés a mellkasába, ami akkor rázza meg, amikor az ujjaik összesérnek egyáltalán nem tűnik, hogy ártalmatlan lenne.

\- Figyelj rá, hogy merre jársz - figyelmezteti Isakot. - Sok ármány ólálkodik erre felé, miután lemegy a nap.

Ez volt aztán a furcsa szóhasználat, ármányos. Nagyon sok mindenre rá lehetett érteni, csak úgy, mint a feje halvány megdőlését és az ajka apró rándulását, miután ezt kimondta, a szemöldöke emelkedését. 

\- Kösz - mondta Isak ismét, és hogy teljes legyen megtoldotta egy nevetéssel, amiről azt kívánta, hogy bár csak ne hangozna annyira idegesen és nem lenne annyira látható, ahogyan a lehelete felhője kicsapódott a hideg levegőben. - Sok szerencsét vele - mondja még Isak, bólintva a pasi felé, aki még mindig az épület falának dől és a gyenge térdei készen állnak összecsuklani bármelyik pillanatban.

Anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is szentelne a szóban forgó férfinek, az idegen azt mondja: - Ne aggódj emiatt. Hozzászoktam már - és a humor egy halvány árnyalata bújik meg a hangja mély tenorjában, és Isak nem ismeri ezt az embert, de ki tudni akarja, hogy hangzik a nevetése.

Isak bólint, vigyorog, lát egy villamost csak egy blokkal az ő megállója előtt lelassítani és majdnem úgy dönt, hogy nem száll fel rá, hogy kockára teszi az egész estéjét, csak hogy hallja az idegent nevetni. - Mindenkinek van egy barátja, aki így végzi az estét - mondja Isak, lelépve a járdáról és egy játékos tiszteletadással köszön el, ahogyan megindul a villamos felé.

Nem nyer vele ugyan egy nevetést, de valahogyan a jeges szemek egy kissé ellágyulnak, és a tartása egy kissé kevésbé lesz merev. - Meghiszem, mindenkinek van egy ilyen barátja, csak nme vagyok biztos benne, hogy én őt ennek hívnám.

***

\- Egy óra - mondja Jonas, ahogyan felkanalazza magát a hideg betonról ahol eddig ült, lába alatt előre hátra görgetve a gördeszkáját. - Baszott hideg van, haver, - majd anélkül, hogy egyetlen szünet is beállna a hangjában, hozzáteszi -, jól vagy?

\- Ja, minden király - válaszol Isak, és újra meglátja Jonast magát. Egy vékony réteg irritáltság és az alatta húzódó, mélységesen mély türelmes megbocsátást.

A gördeszkapark egy szellemvárosnak is elmenne most, a fém elemek tompa csillogása pedig egyenesen kísértetiessé teszi a helyet. Isak feje nem itt jár, tömve van lehetséges kettős jelentésekkel, hidegtől kék körömágyakkal és óvatosan választott szavakkal, mint az ármány.

-Még mindig velünk jöhetsz. Nincs késő, még mindig van nagyon sok hely a kanapén. Segíthetnél nekem cipelni a karácsonyfát - ajánlja Jonas ismét. Ez a beszélgetés vagy már egy hónapon keresztül folyt, de Isak már túl van azon, hogy ott legyen Jonaséknál, mintha a Vasquez családban valami furcsa pótunokatestvér lenne, és senki nem tudja, hogyan is kezeljék őt igazából. Nincs kedve Jonas családjával felmenni északra a faházukba és összezárni magát velük öt napra, beszívva udvariassági beszélgetéseket folytatni a család többi tagjával és látni, ahogyan Jonas húga elpirul minden alkalommal, amikor Isak egyszerűen az ő irányába néz.

\- Kösz, de valószínűleg elmegyek majd és meglátogatom anyukámat, hagyom hadd olvasson fel nekem a Bibliából verseket egy pár óráig. Az nagyon boldoggá teszi majd. Aztán meg szerintem hazamegyek és kiélvezem, hogy végre enyém lesz az egész ház már nagyon hosszú idő óta ismét. Talán rendelek majd egy rakás pizzát és utolérem magamat a Narcos-szal.

Jonas rápillant, azzal a pillantással, ami félig lenyűgözött és félig kételkedő. Azzal a pillantással, amit Jonas Isakra vetett és általában csak rá, de már annyiszor, hogy Isak lassan szabadalmi jogot nyújthatna be rá.

\- Én vagyok az, aki folyamatosan arról beszél, hogy hogyan kellene leszarni a szociális normákat és hogy hogyan nem szabadna hagynunk, hogy irányítsák az életünket, és erre meg te vagyok az, aki igazából is megteszi, és megéli, amiről én beszélek. Nagyon kemény vagy, tesó.

\- Nah. Ez csak nagy részben lustaság, egy kis "általánosságban nem szeretem a legtöbb embert" érzéssel megfűszerezve. - Ez elég hozzá, hogy Jonas vállon boxolja, majd a nyaka körül megöleli, amitől mind a ketten megcsúsznak a jégen és nevetni kezdenek ezek.

\- Látod? - mondja Jonas. - Megélni.

\- Akárhogyan is - mondja Isak, belenyúlva a kabátzsebébe és előhúzva belőle egy kis műanyag tasakot. - Egy nagyon boldogot neked - mondja, átnyújtva a tasakot a benne lévő értékes, zöld porral együtt, de óvatosan, még akkor is, ha senki sincs a környéken, hogy meglássa őket. - Jó minőség. Talán elviselhetőbbé teszi a hetet.

Jonas komolyra fordul egy másodperc alatt. - Két napon belül megyünk. Nem is kell felhívnod, ha meggondoltad magadat, oké? Csak bukkanj fel - mondja megszorítva Isak vállát és Isak ismét emlékeztetőt kp abból, hogy miért Jonas volt az első fiú, akibe annyi éven keresztül úgy gondolta, hogy szerelmes volt.

Isak megnyomkodja a kabátja zsebeit, ismét beléjük túr majd maga elé néz, előhúzza csak az egyik kesztyűjét és nem is emlékszik már, hogy mikor volt meg neki mind két pár.

***

\- Hallottalak odakint. A zenét. - Even sétál be a hűlószobába. Ragadozókat meghazudtolóan csendes, de ez nem lepi meg Isakot. Nem sok minden rémíti már meg manapság. A selymes, krémfehér nadrág csak egy árnyalattal világosabb, mint a csupasz mellkasa, és lágyan öleli a csípőjét. Nyújtózkodik, kezét maga fölé nyújtva, nyakát oldalra ejtve, amivel Isaknak fejedelmi lehetőséget ad, hogy megcsodálja minden vonalát. Így nyújtózkodva feltárulkozik kecses alakja és finom mellkasa, a bő kifeszül a bordáin, Isakban pedig feltámad a vagy, hogy felfedezze azt az ajkaival, és kövesse őket a kezével.

\- Próbáltam csendes lenni - mondja Isak és a könyvet maga mellé fekteti lefordítva az ágyra. Valami gyenge horror novella, nevetséges azokat a dolgokat leszámítva, amelyeket a szerző véletlenül jól talált el. Kinyúlt Even felé megérinti a csuklóját, a könyöke hajlatát, megsimogatja az erek kaotikus, gyönyörű forgatagába, amelyet átsejlenek a hószínű bőrön. Engedi, hogy Even a talpára húzza, és tudja, anélkül, hogy ezt a férfinek ki kellene mondania, hogy ma este Even kissé hivatalosabb hangulatban van. A kis ceremóniái pedig arra szolgálnak, hogy rendszert és tartalmat vigyenek a hosszú, hosszú életébe.

\- Nincs olyan, hogy csend. Én mindig hallak téged. - Even egy térdére ereszkedik előtte, meghajtja fejét Isaknak mint ha csak királyi vér volna, nem pedig csak egy szakadt kölyök a város egyik olcsóbb negyedéből, akinek ő fizet. A szabadon hagyott haja az arcába omlik, és Isak ismét beleszeret ebbe a fiúba. Ez a fiú. Ez a gyönyörű fiú, a legerősebb lélek, akivel Isak valaha is találkozott és megdöbbentő, hogy milyen készen ereszkedik térdre előtte.

\- Mindig? Még a föld túloldaláról is? - Isak úgy ejti, mint egy kérdést. Nem az.

\- Különösen akkor - mondja Even és megcsókolja Isak ujjbegyeit, ujjperceit, a keze hátát és hagyja ajkait egy kicsit ott időzni.

Isak kezében fogja a másik fejét, magához húzza, amíg Even arca nem nyugszik a hasán és Even megöleli a csípőjét. Amíg nem érzi meg a leheletnyi karcolást, és Isak vére vad ütemben kezd el vágtatni a testében. Amíg Even csókai lágyból valami többé válnak, mint lágy. Amíg Even hátra nem hagy maga után egy térképet, amiket lila szívásnyomokból alkotott, hogy megmutassa hol volt, és hogy hova tervez még menni.

\- Olyan ízed van, mint a napnak - mondja Even, ahogyan ismét a lábra áll, eltemeti a fejét Isak nyakában és mély levegőt vesz. - Az illatod is olyan. - Megsimítja Isak halántékát; még egy apró szeretetnyilvánítás. Isaknak nincs szüksége az ilyen apró jelekre ahhoz, hogy olvasson Evenben. Sosem volt. Ez volt az ő módja arra, hogy engedélyt kérjen. - Hogy nézett ki ma? Mutasd meg.

\- Nem most - mondja Isak és megcsókolja Even szája sarkát. - Még mindig le kell ülepednie azoknak az emlékeknek. - Az ágy felé vezeti Event és lehúzza magára, helyet csinál a lábai között, hogy Even odaférjen. - Na, gyerünk, lebegtess egy kicsit.

A férfi Isak nyakába fúrja az orrát, semmi egyebet nem tesz, és Isak teste kinyújtózkodik felé. Felé és körülötte. Even hümmög, lapos nyelvét végig húzva Isak pulzuspontja fölött mielőtt ismét megszólal. - Oké, akkor egy kis éber álam inkább. Hol szeretnél menni? - Oh, néha annyira tudta kínozni Isakot.

\- Vigyél vissza oda, amikor találkoztunk. - Isak lehúzza a kezét Even gerincén. Számolja a csigolyákat mintha csak számolná az éveket, ami óta ismerik egymást.

Even felnevet, és micsoda csoda is ez, hogy Isak minden nap hallhatja ezt a gyönyörűséget, amikor nem mindig érdemelné meg. - Nem sok minden látnivaló van rajta. Te elejtetted a telefonodat és pedig a megszállottaddá váltam. Egy egészen rövid történet.

\- Egy egészen rövid kezdete egy nagyon hosszú történetnek, de nem, nem arról az éjszakáról beszélek - tisztázza Isak. - Arról az éjszakáról, amikor megtudtam a nevedet.

Even a karjait Isak köré fonja, súlyát lenyomja és Isak lábait még jobban széjjel lökdösi, teljesen összepréselve a testüket. Mindez az erő elrejtve a majdnem lelenchez hasonlító, vékony testében. - Ez egy jobb történet. - Isak állának oldalát kezdi el csókolni, és Isak érzi, ahogyan a fogai alakja lassan megváltozik. Élesebbek lesznek. Even a nyelvét Isak szájába nyomja. Édesebb, mint a cukor.

És lebegnek.

***

Isak bedugta a csatlakozót a laptopjába és Tupac nemsokára elnyomta a karácsonyi zenét, amit a kávézó hangfalrendszere ontott magából. Mélyen belemerült az esszébe, amire haladékot kapott a tanárától, és valószínűleg nem lenne okos még jobban felbosszantani a pedagógust ha már ennyire sikerült.  
Az ezelőtt elszívott joint kellemes frissítő hatása már kezd elmúlni, de a már második csésze kávé ezt a problémát képes kompenzálni. A célvonal már látótávolságon belül van. Egy lezáró mondat, már forrásmegjelölés itt és ott és már készen is van, és nem kell majd, hogy kirakják zárórakor, mint ahogyan az az előző két este már megtörtént.

Isak ír Eskildnek, hogy megkérdezze, szabad e már a levegő otthon, és a válasz hiánya megadja neki az összes információt, amire kíváncsi volt - Eskild azesti partnerválasztása még mindig ott van. Eskild egy jó méretű megvonásnak néz elébe, amíg a családjával lesz, és úgy döntött, hogy amíg csak lehet, ki fogja használni előtte a lehetőséget és ki fogja meríteni, mint a Grindert, mint saját magát.

Az email a tanárának elküldve. Kávé befejezve. Hátsó zsibbadt a sok órán keresztüli kemény széken ücsörgéstől. Kint ismét elkezdett lágyan hullani a hó.

Egy kesztyű esik a lecsukott laptopja mellé. Az ő kesztyűje. Valaminek az illata lengi be a levegőt. Valami melegé, talán fahéjé.

\- Helló. - Ez a hang. Isak az elmúlt napokat azzal töltötte, hogy újra próbálja éleszteni ezt a hangot a fejében és Egek, még csak közel sem járt.

\- Helló, te - mondja Isak, ahogyan a szíve el kezd, vicc nélkül, dugóhúzó mozdulatokat járni és reméli, hogy az arcán nem látszik meg, hogy úgy érzi, mintha most szúrták volna meg egy kövér dózisnyi tömény adrenalinnal.

És baszki, gyönyörű volt, azzal a felfésült hajjal és az álla olyan éles vonalával, amivel az üveget is átvágná, na meg azokkal a szemekkel, amik úgy tűnt, belülről világítanak. A mása, ami Isak emlékiben élt egy halovány kísértet volt a valódi önmagához képest.

\- Even - mutatkozik be a pasi a kezét felajánlva -, és örülök, hogy megtaláltalak.

\- Isak – mondja, ahogyan megragadj Even kezét és Even hideg ujjai az övé köré fonódnak. - Örülök, hogy megtaláltál. Micsoda véletlen. - Micsoda erőfeszítésbe kerül az, hogy elengedje Even kezét és ne vonszolja magával a férfit az apartmanig.

Even mosolyog. Csupán mosolyog, ragyogóan és szélesen, amolyan kábult féle képpen és a szemfogaiban elakad az alsó ajka. - Hozhatnék neked esetleg egy másik kávét? Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek az után, hogy fogvatartottam napokig a kesztyűdet.

\- Persze. - nem mintha Isaknak szüksége lenne rá, de szüksége lesz az időre, amit a kávé szerezni fog neki, hogy Evennel töltse.

\- Édes vagy keserű? - kérdezi Even, már el is fordulva a pult felé.

\- Édes - szól Isak utána és figyeli, ahogyan Even sétál, ahogyan a kabátja belső zsebébe nyúl pénzért, amolyan örökölt méltósággal egészen a legapróbb gesztusáig, mintha a padló a lába alatt csak egy apróság lenne és nem is igazán szükséges a járáshoz.

Percekkel később Even két kávéscsészével tér vissza. - Válasz egyet.

Isak megkóstolja az elsőt, aminek tejszín és karamell íze van, a második borsmentás és csokoládé és ő ezt választja. Az elsőt visszanyúltja Evennek aki belekortyol, ajkait pontosan oda fektetve, ahol Isaké volt egy pillanattal ezelőtt.

\- Szóval szereted a borsmentát. Nagyon ünnepi hangulatú. - A nyelve kikukucskál a szájából, végig simítja a szemfoga élét, és Isak hamar rájön, hogy ez szokása. - Gondoltam sétálhatnánk egyet.

Van egy karácsonyi vásár az utca végén lévő téren, ideiglenes standoktól és sátrakból álló folyosók útvesztője, amiket fényesen ragyog be a fényszórók fénye. Isak majdnem érzi a fenyőerdő illatát, és Even egyre csak az erdő illat felé vezeti őket. A fiú Isak hátizsákját lazán a vállára vetve viszi és közel sétál hozzá, közel hajol hozzá, hogy hallgassa, amit mond, ahogyan kikerülnek embereket, bevásárlószatyrokat és nyílt lángot égető fáklyákat.

Isak meglepetten fedezi fel, mennyire is érintés igényes is Even, mintha nem a intim szféra keretein belül operálna, mint a legtöbb ember. Folyamatosan megérinti Isak nyakát, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét, hogy odafordítsa valami csecsebecse vagy dísz felé, egy tálca ezüst karácsonyfadísz vagy egy asztalnyi kézzel kötött sál felé.

Even megfogja a kezét és egy stand felé húzza, ahol zöld növényeket árulnak, és magyarázásba kezd izgatottan arról, hogy mennyi olyan hagyományt hasznosítottak újra a ősi népektől, akik a régi norvég isteneket imádták, és amiket már Isak mind tudott, de szerette hallani, ahogyan Even elmondja őket.

Még mindig fogja Isak kezét, hüvelykujjával látszólag anélkül, hogy tudatában lenne, apró köröket simogat Isak hideg bőrébe. - Amikor a fagyöngy alatt állva csókolózol, akkor Baldur, Odin fiának halálára kellene emlékezned. Legalább is a történet így van.

\- Ez eléggé morbid - mondja Isak és Even elengedi a kezét, hogy megszorítsa Isak vállát, lesöpri onnan a havat.

\- Sok történet az. - Even beleiszik a kávéjába és a néma nevetése után fehér párafelhő szökik ki, ujja begyeivel Isak állának ívét simogatja és Isak minden csepp akarat erejébe belekerül, hogy ne dőljön bele az érintésbe. - Még jó, hogy csak történetek.

Aztán ismét megindulnak, könyökük összeérintve és Isakot egy használ választja el attól, hogy hirtelen felindulásból Even karjaiba kulcsolja az övét.

\- Az akcentusoddal kapcsolatban. Honnan származol? - kérdezi Isak.

Even sebesen Isakra pillant, és már megint itt van, az a mozdulat a nyelvével, ahogyan végig simítja a fogát. - Itt születtem, de nagyon sok különböző helyen élten. Az akcentusom mára már egy gusztustalan hibrid.

\- Nekem tetszik - biztosítja Isak, bár amit igazán mondani akar, az az, hogy "Nekem tetszel. Tetszik a mosolyod, és a kezeid, amiket szemlátomás nem tudsz megtartani saját magadnak, és azt, ahogyan kapál a szívem, mikor veled vagyok, és napokig gondoltam rád folyamatosan, olyan vagy a fejemben, akár egy beakadt zene lejátszó, ismétlődsz újra és újra és soha nem történt velem semmi ilyesmi, mielőtt találkoztam veled, és ha megcsókolnál és visszacsókolnálak, ígérem, ígérem."

Volt egy pillanatnyi hezitálás, nem annyi, hogy egy lépésig is eltartott volna és Even a karját Isak dereka köré fonta és úgy húzta magához, ahogyan befordultak egy sarkon, tovább merülve a vásár útvesztőjébe. Isaknak van egy megérzése, hogy forduljanak balra.

\- Örülök, hogy visszajöttem. A telek itt kellemesek.

\- Kibaszottul szörnyűek. Hidegek. Sötétek. - Isak megáll egy pillanatra és visszaemlékszik az Even által használt ómódi szóra. - Ármányosak.

\- Maradj a közelemben, és minden rendben lesz. - Even szemei félhold alakúak lesznek, mikor így mosolyog.

***

\- Öregszel. - Even megszúrja a hüvelykujját, átveti a kezét Isak vállán és Isak szájába csúsztatja az ujját, ahogy sétálnak a város egyik szépen karban tartott parkjában.

Szép este van, elég meleg ahhoz, hogy rövidujjút húzzon az ember és a levegőben terjeng a frissen vágott fű és az éjszaka nyíló virágok illata. A park sötét, hátsó sarka felé tartanak, a felé a sarok felé, ahol a kurtizánok várnak a potenciális kliensekre.

\- Ezen te tudnál segíteni - mondja Isak és erősebben szívja Even ujját; mintha halvány fahéj íze lenne. Megkönnyebbülés folyik végig a testén, az izmai ellazulnak és érzi, ahogyan a fejébe száll az édes nedű és befolyásolhatóvá válik. Biztosan így érez egy drogfüggő is, amikor a nap első adagja végre beüt.

\- Nem sokára - mondja Even; ugyanaz a válasz, ami eddig mindig is. Már harminc éve mondja ezt, engedve Isaknak, hogy csemegézzen belőle, de sosem eleget, hogy teljessé váljon. Lelassította Isak öregedését, e Isaknak még így is elkérik a személyiét, amikor alkoholt vesz. De a nevetőráncok már megjelentek, az apró gödröcskék, amikben Even annyira szereti kedvesen belesimogatni már mélyebbek, mint azon az estén, amikor találkoztak.

\- Csináljam én? - kérdezi Isak. Csodálatos, hogy a szívében megtelve Evennel mennyi mindenre képes.

\- Nem, most rajtam a sor.

A fejükkel a célpontok felé fordulnak és Even elindul, a figyelme azonnal ráesik és megragadt egy fiún, aki úgy néz ki, mint aki már hónapok óta nem jutott hozzá egy rendes tál ételhez. Even teletömi a zsebét pénzzel, a csuklójánál fogva finoman elvezeti és Isak követi őket.

Even gyönyörűnek nevezi és minden egyes szavát komolyan is gondolja, nyugtatja és simogatja a hátát, mikor a pánik beüt a fiatal fiúnál. Isak régen féltékeny lett, régen el kellet fordulni. Most nézi őket.

***

Isak három blokkra van az apartmanjától és húsz perccel az után, hogy ő és Even először csókolóztak.  
Ma este forró csokit ittak és a nagy karácsonyfa felé sétálgattak, ami a város közepén van felállítva. Nagyon jó volt, hogy Even nem kezdte el őt sajnálni, mert Isak a családja helyett vele akarta tölteni karácsony estéjét. Kérdés nélküli néma elfogadás. Igazi csokit ittak finom tejszínhabbal, és egy csipet chili volt, ami tökéletessé tette az egészet.

A csók meleg volt és lágy csokoládé ízű, é kisujj esküt tettek, hogy két nap múlva ismét látják egymást. Isak meg akarta kérni Event, hogy jöjjön el hozzá, de nem volt elég bátor, hogy feltegye a kérdést.

És most egy van egy kiugrott válla és az arca egy mocskos sikátor falába nyomva, miközben a kevés pénzt tépik ki a zsebéből, ami nála volt. Isak megérzi az ismerős fahéj illatot és meghallja az nem emberi hörgést és a fájdalmas ordítást, amit hirtelen elnémítanak és Isak szabad. Megfordulva látja a faszkalapot, aki ellopta a pénzét és talán a telefonját is két lábbal a talaj fölött, egy kézzel a torka körül, és Event.

Even. Even a rohadék fejét oldalra feszíti és feltárja a torkát. A lucskos, gyomorforgató hang, ahogyan beleharap és a fájdalmas hörgés. Even a földre ejti a férfit akár csak valami rozzant babzsákot és a földre köp, a rohadék véréből gyűlő, lassan duzzadó tócsába landol az is. A sötét pillantás, amit Even vet rá, a veszély, a méreg és még annál is több méreg. Szavakat mormol, amelyeket Isak nem ismer vagy ért, de felismeri, hogy igen csak mocskos káromkodás lehet. Even megnyalja az ajkait, amelyek olyan puhák voltak a csóknak, majd szétfeszíti a férfi száját és beleköp, majd megnyalja a tenyerét és azt a férfi feltépett nyakára dörzsöli.

\- Soha többé nem fogsz hasonlót tenni - mondja Even, és az inkább parancs, mint kijelentés. - Soha nem fogsz senkihez sem hozzáérni ártó szándékkal. Nem fogsz semmire sem elékezni a ma estéből. Elég érthető voltam?

\- Igen. Igen - mondja a hapsi, kábultan és lassan, küzdve az egyensúlyáért, ahogyan Even a talpára rángatja és kitaszítja a sikátorból.

Even Isakhoz fordul, letörli az ajkait és Isak elbaszott, üzemhibás agya kifinomultnak látja a mozdulatot. Drágának. Lehetetlenül udvariasnak. A férfi Isak arca felé nyúl, mintha csak megpróbálná gyengéden megfogni Isak örvénylő gondolatait, hogy megállásra bírj őket.

\- Ez a valóság. Valódi vagyok - mondja Even, elhallgattatva két kérdést Isak fejében. A kétleghangosabbat. Felé lép és egy isten adta csoda, hogy Isak a sarkára áll és nem láp hátra.

\- Bent vagy a fejemben.

\- Nem úgy, ahogyan gondolod.

\- Megmentettél.

\- Nem úgy, ahogyan gondolod - ismételi magát Even. Ahogyan Isakra néz, az belesüllyed a fiúba. Olyan könnyen, mint a forró kés a vajba. Even nevet. Könnyedén; annak az embernek a könnyedségével, aki nem veszthet már semmit, kivéve mindent. - Még mindig akarsz engem? Még mindig akarod, hogy veled legyek?

Isak előre lép és megfogja Even kezét. Ragad a vértől, de nem az nem is olyan zavaró. Egyáltalán nem zavaró.

***

Harminc perc telt el az óta, hogy először csókolta meg Event és Even a küszöbén áll. Ha Isak most megcsókolná, most már nem lenne olyan íze, mint a forrócsokinak.

– Igaz a mítosz? Hogy nem jöhetsz be anélkül, hogy behívnálak?

Isak mögött terül el a nappali. Ottvan a roskatag kanapé, a viharvert kávézó asztal, és a lámpák, amik Isak egészen biztos, hogy Noora közreműködése útján jutottak oda, és talán csak a felismerés sokkja miatt, de hirtelen minden annyira laposnak tűnik. Annyira múlandónak. Mintha az egyetlen dolog, amire nézni lehetne, az Even lenne.

\- Nem – mondja Even, a nyugalma és a lágy mosolya visszatért már, még akkor is, ha egy árnyalattal pirosabb, élettel telibb, int általában. Megnyalja a szemfogát és Isak megbabonázva bámulja, ahogyan az visszahúzódik. – Semmi nem állít meg attól, hogy belépjek, habár egy invitálás kedves volna. Lehetséges, hogy egy szörnyeteg vagyok, de attól még jó modorom lehet.

***

Szóval, itt vannak azok a dolgok, amiket Isak megtanult. Nos, a legtöbbjük, mert biztos van több, amiről még nem tud.

Even ki lehet téve napsugárzásnak egy nagyon, nagyon rövid ideig. A leghosszabb idő három másodperc és abból felépülnie pedig egy hátig tart; a felépülési folyamat pedig kibaszott egy nagy vérfürdő.

A keresztek rendben vannak, csak, mint a szentelt víz, az ezüst vagy a megszentelt föld. Even szereti a templomokat, a boltozatos mennyezetüket, a kupoláikat, a szobrokat és a festett üvegablakokat, az oltárt és a selyemmel fedett padokat, amiket arra terveztek, hogy az emberek térdeljenek rajta. A katolikus templomok a kedvencei, főleg hogyha talál latin feliratokat.

Elhulltatsz előtte egy doboz tűt vagy fogpiszkálót és meg kell számolnia és sorrendbe kell raknia őket. Ez a mítosz igaz. Vagy ez csak szimplán Even.

Even kilencszáz éves, plusz-mínusz. Azon tájt hagyott fel az életévei számolásával, mikor a pestis töltötte meg az újságok címlapjait. Ez eltartott egy ideig, amíg Isaknak igazán leesett. Az is beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy hozzászokjon, hogy hogyan csúszik el és meg az idő Even számára, hogy hogyan nem egy lineáris képződmény számára, és ahogyan kezdte megérteni, úgy kezdett el ő is csúszni. Even nyarakban és telekben gondolkodik, holdfázisokban és az időtartamokban, amit a föld alatt kell majd töltenie. Kérdezd meg tőle, milyen éve van, és száz alkalomból egyszer nem fogja tudni. Kérdezz meg tőle egy nevet, és tudni fogja a választ, mielőtt a kérdésed végére érsz.

Even egy gyilkos. Ölt már. s ez valami, amit Isak gyorsabban elfogadott, mint hitte, hogy az lehetséges lenne.

Even Bech Næsheim egy vámpír és nagyban nézve az egészet, Isak ezt a tényt egyben lenyelte.

***

Tavasz van és a napok észrevehetően hosszabbak lesznek, az eltöltött ideje Evennel rövidebb. Egy hónapon belül Isak tizennyolc lesz, végre vehet alkoholt és vezethet autót. Mindig is olyan messzinek tűnt, és most meg itt van egy köpésre.

\- Elvehetem az okozott fájdalmat – mondja Even. Isak mellett fekszik kinyújtózkodva a fiú ágyán, a lábaik egymásba gabalyodva. Sötétvörös lepedőkön, mert Isak eltervezte ezt, várta és vágyta, kérte és Even ígéretet is tett.

\- Ne merészeld – szólt rá Isak; nem érti, hogy mi lenne a lényege, ha nem érzi.

\- Nem fogunk túl mélyre menni, ébren akarlak tartani – mondja Even, ahogyan az ujjaival elkezdi cirógatni Isak testét, amitől Isakot kirázza a hideg és a fiú ösztönösen próbál belefeszülni a már arrébb állt, nem létező érintésbe, miközben Even megnevezi a fő artériákat. Combverőér, felkarverőért, közös csípőverőér, közös fejverőér. Lecsúszik Isakon, lábait szétnyitja és orrával megcirógatja a golyóit, nyelvévvel finoman simogatja a puha bőrt, ahol a combja a testébe olvadnak. – Baszki, olyan jó illatod van.

Isak az ujjait Even selymes hajába szövi. A várakozás fojtogató fogásként szorul a torka köré és már elgondolkodik rajta, hogy az időhúzás vajon szentimentális-e, szándékos. És akkor.

Minden lelassul. Megáll. Lassan kezdődik, ahogyan Even végig nyal a combja hajlatán és a kezei lassan masszírozva szorulnak rá a lábára majd lazulnak el ismét az érzékeny bőrön. A körmeinek egy halvány nyomása érezhető, és ekkor jön a szúrás. A legeslegelső alkalom, hogy Even átszakítja a bőrét és Isak levegőért kapkod, nem képes elnézni. Nem képes pislogni. A vér egy csíkban tör fel és Even felitatja az ajkaival, majd szívni kezd, hogy még többet nyerjen, iszik és iszik. Iszik, amíg fel nem jön azért a levegőért, amire nincs is igazán szüksége és a szeme felpattannak, a tekintetében lévő érzelmek ereje pedig úgy megrázza Isakot, mint egy földrengés, egészen a velejéig.

Képek villannak Isak elméjébe: Isak sétál le egy hófedte utcán. Isak egy párás kávézó ablakán keresztül, késő éjjel tanulva. Isak a gördeszkaparkban, a karja Jonas köré vetve, ahogyan nevet valamin, amit Jonas mondott. Tucatjával villannak fel ezek a képek, és minden egyes darabon Isak olyan vakítóan ragyog, mintha ő magából, belőle jönne a fény.

\- Egek, Egek – liheg Isak. – Így látsz engem?

Even felnyalja az utolsó csepp vért és a maradékot eltörli a hüvelykujjával, amit aztán lenyal és Isak hasába temeti az arcát, mintha hirtelen szégyenlőssé vált volna. Az ajkai vértől mocskosak és az arca kipirult a friss O negatív vértől. Azt mondja: - Nem kellett volna, hogy azokat lásd.

Even híg vér nyomaival színezett csókokat hagy Isak testén, ahogyan csókjaival elhalad a könyökhajlatáig, és az egész teste olyan rohadt jó forró most. A farka hevesen és tüzesen nyugszik Isak lábán, ahogyan tudatalatt Even Isakhoz dörzsöli magát. Éles fogak süllyednek Isak csuklójába és ez még jobb, tiszta kilátás a rózsaszínné színeződött fogakra, vörös folyadék összegyűlve a csontfehér csontok körül, az arca lágyan besüllyedve a szívás miatt és az arcán egy olyan kifejezés, mintha annyi év keresés után végre megtalálta volna a menyországot. Mintha egész életén keresztül várt és vándorolt volna, hosszú, hosszú éveken át, hosszú életeken keresztül keresve, és nem képes elhinni, hogy végre megtalálta.

\- Most bennem vagy. Mindenhol ott vagy és csak… - Even nem fejezi be a gondolatot, csak nyelvével Isak szájába hatol mielőtt a szája többi része is odaérne. Behatol Isakba, szeretkezik vele lassan, jól és hevesen, apró vágásokból issza az ízletes vérét a kulcscsontja tájáról és a torkáról, amikor begyógyít miután tisztára nyalta őket. Isak élvezetéről csak úgy tesz már, hogy a hasukat egymásnak dörzsöli, és Isak már ez elég, hangosan kiáltva Even nevét élvez el.

\- A véna amoris – mondja Even, játszva Isak bal gyűrűs ujjával. – Van egy véna, ami egyenesen a szívtől fut ebbe az ujjba, és ezért viselik az emberek a hitvesi gyűrűjüket ezen az ujjon.

\- Tényleg? – A vér még mindig csordogál a vágásokból és lassan elkezdenek csípni, ahogyan Isak kezd egyre inkább visszatérni a saját testébe.

\- Nem – mondja Even mélyen kuncogva -, csak egy mítosz.

\- Akár csak te – mondja Isak.

\- Létezett egy hagyomány – folytatja Even, körmét végig húzva Isak gyűrűujjának a tövében. – Egy jel.

Isak felül, a keze Even felé nyújtva. – Csináld.

\- Birtokló. Archaikus – figyelmezteti Even.

\- Akár csak te.

***

\- Láttam a legutolsó naplementémet. – Isak kevésbé szomorú emiatt, mint amennyire gondolta, hogy lesz, sokkal inkább megkönnyebbült.

Even mögé sétál. Hivatalosan van felöltözve, feketében. Selyem inget és egy olyan szoros mellényt visel, ami akár fűzőnek is beillene, szénfekete nadrággal. Megfelelően egy ceremóniára. És ez egy nagy ceremónia.

\- Te vagy minden napfelkeltém – mondja és Isakot karjaiba fonja és biztosan tartja a fejét, lehajol, csókot lehet a nyakára és aprót hümmög, némán kérdezi Isakot: _„Készen állsz?”_.

\- Bízom benned. – Ez a legigazabb dolog, amit Isak valaha is mondott. Even forgása a csípőjén megszorul, és ez az utolsó figyelmeztetés. Nem mintha szükséges lenne. A nyelvén borsmenta és csokoládé íze táncol.

Isak szíve lassul. Lassul. Megáll.

***

Az első dolog, amit lát, az Even. Van benne valami különböző. Valami arany.

\- Nézzenek csak oda. – Even ujjaival az ajkai közé nyúl és megmasszírozza az ínye érzékeny húsát és az agyara reagál rá, ahogyan előbújik, kiélesedik és megnyúlik. – Milyen érdekes agyaraid vannak neked.

\---Vége


End file.
